Returning Love by lostlove50
by LoveLost50
Summary: In ancient Greece a Vestal Virgin falls in love with a warrior. This is forbidden and punishable by death. They have prayed for each other and they have been answered, but the answers are not what they expected. Will they ever find each other again?


Prologue to Returning Love by LoveLost50

The shadow scuttled under the eaves of the building, not wanting to be seen, waiting for

the unsuspecting passerby. He was completely concealed, from softly woven shoes to

the black scarf wrapped around his head. He made no noise: no sound, no wind, no

voice as the young woman ambled toward her black and white Toyota MR2 she had so

carefully parked in the farthest space so no one would scratch it. The stealth silhouette

followed where the illumination was nil. There she was. He followed her and watched

as she took out her keys. He crept up behind her, silently; she couldn't know that she

was being stalked. As he got closer, he stopped in his tracks. Oh no! She smelled like

vanilla and lavender! My god, she was not to be taken, but his craving was almost

beyond his control. He must find another to satiate his appetite and report his findings

to his Master. He, who had been searching for her for centuries.

Emily slumped down in the taxi as she left for the airport. Meeting with Posha will be

such a difficult goodbye. "Why didn't I just phone him or write him a letter? No, face to

face was the best way! Things have turned out so differently than I would have expected

just months ago," she thought to herself.

It was her junior year in high school and she was going on a two week trip to Mexico

with the Spanish club and Senior Thomas. Jennifer and Cathy, her two best friends,

went too. Cathy Cooper was the sweetest of the three of us and the most petite. She

had long dark hair, small curves in all the right places, and long lashes with cute,

diminutive, dark freckles. She was Czechoslovakian. But Krystal Weston was built.

She had long red hair, Dolly Parton breasts (except hers were real) and a curvaceous

body to go with them. She was, oh, what the boys would describe as, drop dead

gorgeous. Then there was me, kind of dumpy. My shape wasn't too bad, I guess. I

had mousey brown hair, wore glasses, and had a long Indian nose

We would leave Farmington, New Mexico in a Chevy Van on our way to El Paso,

Texas. First stop: Juarez, then on to Guadalajara, Mexico City and Acapulco. I had

worked hard to earn the money to be able to go; selling chocolate bars at work, school,

Dad's work and all of my parents' friends and our whole neighborhood. I babysat on

weekends to purchase a new pair of prescription sunglasses. They were "John Lennon"

wire rims. They were so "hip". I left them on the bus from El Paso to Juarez. "Crap" I

only wore them for a week.

We left Juarez, Mexico in a bus. This was a BUS. We had a steward, just like on an

airplane, offering us food and drink. There was even a restroom in the back of the bus.

We changed buses in a small town between Juarez and Guadalajara. Suddenly we

were on the bus we had all seen in the movies. There were women with baskets of

bread on their heads and babies on their backs. There were crates with chickens in

them and a pig in the back. We got warm Orange Fanta drinks at the next bus stop and

knew that we had just left civilization.

In Guadalajara we had a blast. We stayed in a fancy hotel with a swimming pool on the

roof. Every time we went to the pool, or on the subway, or just entered the lobby; every

eye was on Krystal. Cathy and I were used to it because Krystal didn't really act like

she even noticed. We went to a wonderful art museum that was in an ancient castle.

The art work was very modern in some areas but very primeval in others. Evita's

famous painting with the two portraits joined by veins running from heart to heart was

just one of the modern pieces. (Years later Krystal and I discussed that we saw the

actual portraits that were portrayed in the movie Evita). There were many students there

and, of course, the guys all watched as Krystal walked by. So when we arrived in Mexico City we had just dumped our cases in the room and went

to eat at an authentic Mexican Restaurant called the "El Cuentro". When we finished

Cathy and Krystal and I went outside to wait for the others when this handsome blonde

hunk of a guy sauntered up to our group and asked for change. Well we all knew he

would want to talk to Krystal.

"Hello, I was wondering if you any of you might have change for this $100 peso bill?"

He said in impeccable English.

He was wearing a grey pinstriped suit with a light grey shirt open at the neck. His slate

blue eyes reflected the evening light with a twinkle as he watched us giggling, searching

our bags. I had just cashed a traveler's check, so I had quite a bit of money, and with

the help of Krystal's change, we were able to break it for him. He thanked us and

introduced himself as Posha Espinosa de Castillo. He shook hands with all of us, but

when he offered his hand to me, something happened. I had never seen him before,

but I felt as though I should know him. It felt as though he had reached inside of me

and touched something, almost like a shot of electricity went up my spine. I felt my

heart beating in the swell of my throat, not an enjoyable feeling when you are trying to

speak, look for money and control a nervous laugh. I became a bit dizzy and this all

happened within a few seconds.

We gave him the change and Krystal stated that she and I would get together tomorrow

to make up the differences. I smiled at Posha, weakly and then averted my eyes

thinking he could tell how nervous I had suddenly become. I was too scared to look him

in the eye.

"Why are you in Mexico City?" He asked

Krystal smiled at him and stated, "We are from Nuevo Mexico and we won this trip to

Mexico through our Spanish Club at School."

"Can I ask you your names?" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

Krystal replied and said, "Well, I'm Krystal, these are my two best friends, Emily and

Cathy." I tried to look him in the face when she said my name, but it was nearly

impossible to maintain my composure as it was.

"Where are you staying?"

Krystal answered without any hestiation, "The Galeria Plaza Reforma!" She was trying

to trill her "r's" to impress him with her Spanish accent. I grabbed her arm and looked

turned her towards me and gave her the most "what the hell!" look hoping he didn't see.

About that time, the other girls and Senior Thomas and his wife were exiting the

restaurant. "Let's go girls." he said motioning us to come together. We began walking over to him

and I glanced back, but Posha was nowhere to be seen.

When we got back to the hotel, we were all laughing about his "novel approach" of

asking for change. I laughed nervously with Krystal as she said "Did you see his suit?

He must be in his twenties!" As we were opening the door to our room, the phone was

ringing. I answered and it was Posha. He asked to speak to Emily. That's me! I

laughed nervously. "Are you sure that you don't want to speak to Krystal, the one with

the red hair and blue shirt?" knowing that she was the one everyone noticed and

wanted.

He said, "No, Emily – the one with the dark eyes and brown ponytail." I don't

remember much about the beginning of the conversation because that was all forgotten

when he asked, "Do you believe in love at first view?" My jaw dropped.

"What did you say?"

"Do you believe in love at first view? Is that how you say it?"

I giggled nervously and replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I just can't tell you how you have affected me. Can you meet me downstairs?"

Red Flags! Red Flags! "Well, no, I can't. We are getting up early tomorrow

morning to go to the Aztec ruins and I really need to be getting to bed soon. Besides,

Senor Thomas will be watching our rooms until lights out."

"Oh" he said with disappointment lingering in his voice, "Maybe I'll see you

tomorrow then. Have a good night Emily and pleasant dreams"

When I hung up I screamed like a 17 year old girl since that is what I was and tried to

tell my roommates what had been said.

"You know that Laura and Kim already got into trouble sneaking out!" Cathy

warned me.

"I know, I'm not even considering it" I lied.

When we went to bed, I couldn't get to sleep and when I did, I had the strangest

dreams; most of them dealt with me running from someone as I was being chased

through the ruins of Egypt. I rationalized that this was just the excitement of going to

the ancient ruins in Mexico next morning we left early for the Aztec Ruins and I was pretty quiet. I was

tired and I didn't want to talk about Posha in case Senior Thomas was listening, so I

just slept on the way.

When we arrived, I was in awe of the ruins and how magnanimous they were. In

Farmington, we have only 1 two story building, and that's the hospital. I couldn't believe

how tall the pyramids were. I had a blast climbing to the top and re-enacting a sacrifice

to the gods with the other girls. I didn't think of Posha Espinoza de Castillo and his

gorgeous blue eyes or his irresistible smile all day.

When we arrived back at the hotel, my heart began beating in my throat. Sitting

on the front steps was Posha. As we walked in, I tried not to be rude to him or

acknowledge him too obviously or we might be noticed by Senior Thomas. I said quietly

"Hi" but then looked down and glanced up at the back of Senior Thomas's head. I fell to

the back of the group and whispered, "Call me; but we'll be leaving for dinner soon."

I was so excited I could hardly breathe. I looked terrible; my hair was pulled back

in a ponytail and was windblown. I had dirt all over my face and my makeup was from

a horror movie. When we reached the room, the phone was ringing. The other girls

jumped in the shower and I answered, "Hello."

"Ola Emily, how was your day? Did you enjoy the ruins?" floated the velvet voice.

"The pyramids were the best." I stammered, "I couldn't believe how tiny the

steps were. We had to almost walk up sideways so our feet would fit or we were on our

tip- toes all the way up."

He laughed, Oh god, that laugh shook my core. How was I going to find a way

around Senior Thomas and be with him?

I continued to babble, "We had a pretend sacrifice, I took pictures, it was great"

I really needed to wash the dust off and out of my hair, get rid of the cobwebs in my

brain and prepare for dinner. My roommates were almost ready to go. "We are all

getting ready to go eat and I really need to get a shower."

"Where are you going? Maybe we can eat together?"

"NO!" I screamed. "No, I am sorry that I yelled. But I'll be in trouble with Senior

Thomas. He won't allow us to be together. He doesn't trust us because of two other

girls that snuck out to meet a couple of guys and went to a party. He is afraid for our

safety and has gotten really serious about watching our curfew."

"I could introduce myself and I am sure that he will not disapprove of me." "Please, don't. We will be down stairs at the hotel restaurant. Tomorrow we leave

for Acapulco, but we will be back here in 2 days. I will find a way to meet with you then,

that is, if you still want to see me in two days.

Again, he laughed. "I will be watching you this evening, but I promise I will not be

noticed by your chaperone, Senior Thomas. And I will be here waiting for you in 2 days.

Missing you until then".

"Oh," I breathed, " Will l be able to see you tonight?"

"Oh yes, but you will also have to try and not give me away."

"Okay, I will look for you and I promise not to make eye contact"

"Oh, don't promise that, your eyes are where we will make contact tonight."

I sighed, "Okay, see you soon."

"Good bye my love."

I jumped into the shower, lathered and rinsed. It was probably the quickest

shower I ever took in my life including the time I went camping with my parents and

showered under the melting snow in the mountains. I pulled on a light blue sundress,

pulled my hair back up into a ponytail, smeared on some Chapstick and I was ready to

leave with the other girls. We rode the elevator down to the main floor, me relating that

they couldn't give Posha away. When the doors opened, there he was, standing by a

pillar not 10 feet away. I gasped, smiled and tried to walk to the rest of our group, who

were waiting at the restaurant entrance. I didn't want to stare at him but God, he was

just so gorgeous.

We were escorted into the restaurant and seated at two tables next to each

other. I glanced around and there was Posha being seated at a small table across from

us. Oh my God, how was I going to eat with him sitting there? He smiled at me and

then looked at the hostess thanking her for his menu. He refused to order anything but

a glass of red wine. Oh no. He was old enough to order wine. I really was in trouble. I

grabbed a breadstick to munch on and ordered a salad. A minute ago I was famished,

now I couldn't eat a thing. Krystal poked me and said, "We aren't supposed to order

salads, remember?" No I didn't remember and could care less because I probably

wasn't going to be able to eat it anyway.

The girls chattered on about our day at the ruins and I tried to listen and interject

something coherent into the conversation, but when I would try and speak, I would look

at Posha's eyes and loose all train of thought. Our food came out and I tried to eat

without spilling anything on my clothes. Suddenly it was time to get up to leave and my salad was

untouched. Senior Thomas came over to me and I thought, "O crap, I've

been too obvious and he wants to know how I know that blonde guy in the booth across

from us."

"Emily?"

"Yes, Senior Thomas?"

"Emily are you feeling OK? You seem a little flushed and you haven't eaten a

bite."

Relieved I answered, "I think I might be exhausted and maybe a little dehydrated."

"Ok," he said, "Make sure you drink only Lemon-Lime Fanta this evening and tomorrow."

We weren't allowed to drink the water so we drank a lot of Fanta. "Get some rest

tonight so you can enjoy our trip to Acapulco tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." I replied as I looked up I saw Posha grinning. It wasn't one of those

grins of ridicule but just an exuberant smile revealing that he knew, somehow, how I was

feeling. I grabbed a few bread sticks and took them with me to the room, which was a

nightly ritual and it was my turn to rip off some bread sticks, not that I was hungry

enough to eat any of them.

I smiled at Posha, ridiculously batting my eyelashes and then looked down as I

was embarrassed. I mouthed, "See you soon!"

My roommates and I got on the elevator separate from the others, on purpose.

"Ok," Krystal whispered, "I thought you said that he was going to be there. He

wasn't anywhere that I saw and I looked everywhere. "

"Yeah," said Cathy. "If he wasn't going to be there, why did he have to lead you

on that way? That is so not cool!"

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Didn't you see him as we got out of the

elevator?"

"No." they said in unison.

"You didn't see him at the table across from us drinking wine?"

"Uh no." they said again.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I almost screamed. "He was there the whole time;

that is why I couldn't eat anything. "Cathy touched my forehead and said, "You are pretty hot and I bet you are really

sunburned and dehydrated. I bet that is why you saw him instead of the old dude in that

booth across from us. "

I looked at them both like they had just grown huge horns out of their heads and

then remembered something Posha had said, "I will not be seen by your chaperone"

and "don't give me away". I just couldn't get my head around it all, but something

wasn't quite right, so I decided to just agree with them and went to our room and got

into bed. I kept thinking that he would call me, so I sat there in the dark, drinking my

Fanta and nibbling on the breadsticks. He didn't call and I fell asleep.


End file.
